Jovian Primitive
' Jovian World plate Tales of Terra-Prime Genesis Bunkers Files. The Jovian World Plate is a huge stretch continent that created to similar a suitable environment for the race of hulking, once slaves of the Jovian Mining Corporation. The Jovian Primitives were a slave race created by the Tarrant Corporation, an advanced offshoot of humanity. are virtually identical to an adult human, but have superior strength, agility, and variable intelligence depending on the model Because of the Jovians low population, they created a labor force of hominids bred to be strong, but of limited intelligence. This changed in time, because the need for self-sufficient combat model for the colonization defense programon off worlds. The Alpha Omega Supersoldier that operates beyond normal human limits or abilities, had limits, that the Jovian Primitive didn’t. They were also rendered able to breed, because the cloning process proved create a lesser breed produced by this method's. .They are all five foot seven inches tall, have green eyes and hairless bodies. They are slightly superior in strength to the average human being, being able to lift (press) approximately 1000 pounds under optimal conditions. They work eighteen hours a day, and sleep the other six. These Jovian Primitives Mark II, were physical structure was modified to make them stronger and to give him greater stamina than a regular human. Their mind was also enhanced, also to think in combat situations, as was their special training. The First of these was Adam -great grandfather to Joshua . '' '' 'Jovian Slave Time' ' ' Slavery is a form of forced labor in which people are considered to be the property of others. Slaves can be held against their will from the time of their capture, purchase or birth, and deprived of the right to leave, to refuse to work, or to receive compensation (such as wages). Evidence of slavery predates written records, and has existed to varying extents, forms and periods in almost all cultures and continents. In some societies, slavery existed as a legal institution or -economic system, but today it is formally outlawed in nearly all countries and condemned by the Universal Declaration of Human Rights. Nevertheless, the practice continues in various forms around the world. Since The Original Jovian Primates were considered” subhuman" was the only loophole in the then accepted law that "men are created equal" that would allow for the sustenance of the natural slaves because they had no souls. Historically, when an adversary is identified as "other" based on notions of race or ethnicity (particularly when "other" is construed to mean "inferior"), the means employed by the self-presumed "superior" party to appropriate territory, human chattel, or material wealth often have been more ruthless, more brutal, and less constrained by moral or ethical considerations. In practice, indentured servitude could be like slavery and was often a violent system; some Jovian Primitives and Jovian (felons and those who were kidnapped) were compelled to become indentured servants, and in the early 21st century, many indentured servants did not live long enough to be freed. are either good or evil, there is no sense of moral relativity. A sense of honor transcends race or political affiliation and characters fight alongside one another and against their adversaries because it is the right thing to do. Qualities of compassion, loyalty and bravery are celebrated, and callousness, deception, and cowardice are frowned upon. ' '''Typically the novels include descriptions of aspects of the Jovian world such as the architecture, and the presence of desolate landscapes punctuated by abandoned cities - whose histories are often elaborated upon, technological achievements, advanced medicine, cultural elements such as superstitious religious practices and eating habits, breeding practices and methods of population control. ' Many lost cities and civilizations, and journeys into forgotten underworlds appear across the series and the environment beyond the cities is populated by a variety of ferocious beasts, many roughly equivalent with Earth creatures, and most with multiple sets of limbs. ''' Peoples and culture ' ' All Jovian races resemble Homo sapient in most respects, except for being and having lifespan in excess of over 100 years unless killed through violent means. The traditional Jovian Warriors Right of Passage somewhere beyond 20 YEARS is based on the customary pilgrimage down the Jarrarah River, in the Darsus Valley, which is taken by virtually all Jovians by that age, or those who feel tired of their long lives and expect to find some sort of heroes Right of Passage at the end of their heroes journey. Many are called but few return from this pilgrimage, because it leads to almost certain death at the hands of ferocious creatures. Jovians pride themselves on their attractiveness, strength, cunning and treachery; tirelessly working to improve themselves and, through planned reproduction, their offspring. The Jovian females are having mammalian characteristics such as a navel and breasts. While they have skins of various colors, and their bodies differ in some cases from traditional humans, they are very similar to varieties of Earth humans, and there is little examination of how their extraterrestrial biology might make them unusual or particularly distinct from terrestrial humans. There is only one spoken language across the entire planet, but a variety of writing systems. All Jovians are super strong, among one another, and also with domestic animals. Other abilities are demonstrated across. The in ', are able to project images of warfare that can kill by suggestion. Trade and cultural relations in Jovians, as presented in ' nations are described as being bellicose and self sufficient, but in ' inter-city state merchants are mentioned, and in ', towering staging posts for inter-city liners are also described Most of the cultures are dynasties or theocracies. The Jovian Warrior Class A Jovian Gladiator was an armed combatant who entertained audiences in the 'Jovian' Republic' and Jovian Empire in violent confrontations with other gladiators, wild animals, and condemned criminals. Some gladiators were volunteers who risked their legal and social standing and their lives by appearing in the arena. Most were despised as slaves, schooled under harsh conditions, socially marginalized, and segregated even in death. Irrespective of their origin, gladiators offered audiences an example of martial ethics and, in fighting or dying well; they could inspire admiration and popular acclaim. They were celebrated in high and low art, and their value as entertainers was commemorated in precious and commonplace objects throughout the Jovian world. It was a test of strength. which the Jovians prized and honored for thousands of generation since the Ancient Slave Times aboard the Jovian Mining Ships. There, within the darkened Jovian Slave Pens-huge cargo holds, converted to a sprawl of cheep housing sections and cabins, Jovian male and females competed against one another in huge, make shift arenas. Some the Jovian Ship commanders allowed the training and fighting of Jovian Slave, having seen the Gladiator games and enjoyed them immensely and began to bet on the winner of the combat. The Gladiators The trade in gladiators was Empire-wide, and subjected to strict official control. 'Rome's military success produced an influx of soldier-prisoners who were redistributed for use in State mines or amphitheatres and for sale on the open market. For those who were poor or non-citizens, the gladiator schools offered a trade, regular food, housing of sorts and a fighting chance of fame and fortune. Gladiators customarily kept their prize money and any gifts they received. Only slaves found guilty of specific offences could be sentenced to the arena. Citizens were legally exempt from this sentence but could be stripped of citizenship and formally declared slaves. Freedmen or freedwomen could be legally reverted to slavery. Some Gladiators could win freedom and use this status to move up the Jovian Class ladder, if strong enough toward the Jovian Council and Jovian Emperors position. Peak By the closing years of the politically and socially unstable Late Republic, gladiator games provided their sponsors with extravagantly expensive but effective opportunities for self-promotion while offering cheap, exciting entertainment to their clients ! Name ! Skin colour Location ! Characteristics ! First appearance |- Jovian Skin Classes The was an important factor in the caste , that developed during the Jovian Primitives Slave times. Skin color became the basis for destination of class or status by various colors,created by the Tarrant Corporations Board of Directors,as an imposed status class system-that ultimately created confusion,resenment and anger among the Jovian Slave populas. Because so little is mentioned about combat skins, there is much speculation about exactly what the combat rating indicates. The obvious interpretation is that the combat ranking measures raw power, and that a 12 combat is 10 ranks higher in protection and power than a 2 ' ' ' ' ' ' Master Chief his armor, a "Combat ", is insufficient to combat the Flood.' '''Combat '' is a Forerunner term relating to body armor. The Forerunners had a classification for combat skins, running from 1 to 18, and possibly above' 'Grey Skinned Jovians ' Grey Skinned Jovians are upper rulling class,whose line extends from the original Jovian Mining ship fleets arrostocracy or administrative Jovian class. 'Blue Skinned Jovians.' Aquatic or Marine Class ''' The Red skinned Jovians ' ' ' '''The Red Jovians -the new Upper Ruling Class are the dominant culture on the Jovian world plate, descended from the red skinned Jovian Primitives, who the Jovian Slave Masters or Jovian Oversee. They are organized into a system of imperial city-states including -, and , controlling the plate canal system, trade system, sub shuttle transit system as well as other, more isolated city-states in the hinterlands. The Red Jovian Primitive are the interbred descendants of the ancient Yellow Jovians, White Jovians, and Black Jovians, remnants of which exist in isolated areas of the planet, particularly the poles. The Red Jovian Primitive are said ''to have been bred when the seas of began to dry up, in hopes of creating a hardy race to survive in the new environment first The Red Jovian Primitive are highly civilized, respect the idea of private property, adhere to a code of honor and have a strong sense of fairness. Their culture is governed by law and is advanced technologically. They are capable of love and have families.'' '' Green Jovians ''' The Green Jovians, the Brutal Nomadic Warriors are between ten and twelve feet in height, have massive arms and glowing green eyes They are nomadic, warlike and barbaric, do not form families, have little concept of friendship or love and enjoy inflicting torture upon their victims. Their social structure is highly communal - they have no concept of private property - and is rigidly hierarchical, consisting of various levels of chiefs, with the highest office occupied by an all powerful Jhark. However, the title of Jhark is obtained by mortal combat, rather than hereditary means. They form tribes, which war among one another constantly. They ride aggressive animals, Warthoats-a kind of big pig like dog, and armed themselves with swords, lances and firearms which use ' ammunition. The Green Jovians are primitive, intellectually unadvanced, do not have any kind of art and are without a written language. While they craft weapons, any advanced technology they possess, such as 'radium pistols', is stolen from raids upon the Red Jovians. They inhabit the ancient ruined cities left behind by civilizations which lived in various regions of the Jovian world during a more advanced and hospitable era in the planet's history. They apparently arose from a biological experimental which went awry and as with all other Jovians, mainly Blue Skinned Jovian Primitives and Yellow Skinned Jovians. Tarkas Morghann, who befriends when he first arrives on Jovanna, is an unusual exception from the typical ruthless Green Jovians, due to having known the love of his own mate and daughter. On Terra-Prime, the Green Jovians are often referred to by the names of their hordes, which in turn take their names from the dead cities which they inhabit. Thus the Tars Tarkas, based in the ruined ancient city of Tharkhana, are known as "Tharkhus". Other hordes bear the names of Warhark, Torkhundah and Thurr-Rhack.'' '' Yellow Jovians (Okhonians) '' '' Yellow Jovians are the Jovian scientist,philosophers.bureaucrats,teachers they are found hiding in secret domed cities at the Northeastern Far Continent of region of the Jovian World. They are bearded, exceptionally cruel and keep slaves, acquiring these by using a giant magnetic device which pulls fliers off course, and allows the Yellow Jovians to capture their crews. are a remnant population of the original White Jovians, which appear only in '. There are only 1000 of them remaining, all of them male. They are skilled in telepathy, able to project images that can kill, or provide sustenance. They live a reclusive existence in a remote area of Jovanna, debating philosophy among themselves.'' '' '' =White Jovians or Orokhars or Orokharhans/Orokharians/Orokhareans '''The White Jovian, known as 'Orokhars' were rulers of the kind for 500,000 years, with an empire of sophisticated cities with advanced technology. They were white skinned, with blond or Auburn hair. They were once a seafaring race but when the oceans began to dry up, they began to cooperate with the Yellow and Black Jovians to breed the Red Jovians ,otherwise known as the Prakash" The Spaces of the Modern City foreseeing the need for hardy stock to cope with the emerging harsher environment. They became decadent and 'over civilized'. ' ' ' At the beginning of the they are believed to be extinct, but three remaining populations, some original Orokhars, Tharns, Tharnoria and Lotharians, are still living in secret and are discovered as the books progress. Descendants of the original White Jovians who live in a complex of caves and passages in the cliffs above the Valley . This is the destination of the River , on whose currents most Jovians eventually travel, on a pilgrimage seeking final paradise, once tired of life or reaching 1000 years of age. The valley is actually populated by monsters, overlooked by the Tharns, who control these creatures, and ransack, and eat the flesh of those who perish, enslaving those who survive. They consider themselves a unique creation, different from other Jovian Primitives. They maintain an ancient Jovian religion through a network or collaborators and spies across the planet. They are themselves raided by the Black Jovians. They are white skinned and platinum blond hair. '' The Purple Jovians skinned shades of color occurring between red skinned Jovians and blue skinned Jovians and often is a result of two parents from those groups mating and having children.. '' 'Black Skinned Jovian or Tharnorians'' ' Legend suggests that the Black Jovian Primitive are inhabitants of one of the Southern Continent Tharnoria , when in fact they live in an underground stronghold near the south pole of the planet, around the subterranean Sea of , where they keep a large aerial navy. They call themselves the 'First Born', believing themselves to be a unique creation among Jovian Primitive races, and worship Arhasis Khalee, a woman who was an important Jovian Warrior and reformer of slave rights, who became a hologod. They frequently raid the White Jovian Primitive , who maintain the false Jovian religion, carrying off people as slaves. defeats their navy in [ Others and introduces the [[]]s of the region [[]], whose form is almost all head but for six vestigial legs and a pair of [[]], and whose racial goal is to evolve even further towards pure intellect and away from bodily existence. In order to function in the physical realm, they have bred the [[]]s, a complementary species composed of a body similar to that of a perfect specimen of Red Martian but lacking a head; when the [[]] places itself upon the shoulders of the [[]], a bundle of tentacles connects with the spinal cord, allowing the brain of the [[]] to interface with the body of the [[]]. Should the [[]] become damaged or die, the [[]] merely climbs upon another as an earthling might change a horse. A lesser people of the Jovian world are the Hormadeans In addition to the naturally occurring races of described the Hormads, artificial men created by the as slaves, workers, warriors, etc. in giant vats at his laboratory in the Toonolian Marsh in and . Although the Hormads were generally recognizable as humanoid, the process was far from perfect, and generated monstrosities ''" Lotharians or Purple skinned ' '.The Purple Jovians skinned shades of color occurring between red skinned Jovians and blue skinned Jovians and often is a result of two parents from those groups mating and having children' ''' Tharneans or White Skinned Jovians s ''' '' *'Janus ' *'Barrack ' *'One Brood sister ' *'Elloe Kaifi, the daughter of the official and her bodyguard Skee Lavin ' *'An Unbound Shadow Warrior ' *'The rock-man Korg ' ' When the Jovian Primitive finally won freedom from the Jovian Mining Corporation travelled along way away from Earth and the Terran Star System.on commissioned space ship, his intended landing place was a lush green planet devoid of any intelligent lifeforms. Unfortunately, the ship was sucked into a wormhole, and found himself on a planet where a corrupt empire oppressed barbarian tribes. Because the planet, Planet , was situated so near the wormhole, there was a wide array of technology, and many different alien species. Captured by the empire, and implanted with a control slug should he decide to disobey, Hulk was thrown into the Imperial Arena to fight as a gladiator. ' After surviving his first battle, one of the natives told Hulk that the Red King watching over the arena was the Emperor of the planet. Hulk engaged the Emperor in a duel. Though the Emperor began with the upper hand, the Hulk turned the fight around and cut his cheek. The Emperor sent the Hulk to the Maw, the most lethal gladiator school on the planet. The Hulk survived the initiation tests and was placed in a group with fellow gladiators Miek, Korg, Lavin Skee, Brood, Elloe and an unbound Shadow Warrior known as the Shamed. Together, they defeated various challenges, and killed the Wildebot pack the Empire had been hunting down for months. ' '''When the gladiators celebrated, they were interrupted by the Democratic Insurgency, a rebellion that sought Hulk's aid in overthrowing the Empire. Elloe was the only one of the Hulk's group who joined, and the Insurgency was quickly detained. Hulk and his gladiators were sent to the Imperial Arena, where they had to survive three rounds in the ring. In the first round, the Hulk prevented a large bomb from landing on his teammates, seemingly sacrificing himself. A dying Lavin Skee led the other gladiators in a last stand, and the Hulk reappeared just as Skee died, killing the rest of the attackers. ' 'The death of Lavin Skee drew the warriors together, and under , the group was Warbound. In their final battle, they were placed against the Silver Savage. The Hulk, believing the Silver Savage was a friend, became enraged when the Savage attacked him. Fighting with the other gladiators, Hulk destroyed the Savage's implanted control slug and proceeded to nearly kill him. The final test put forth by the Red King was to kill Elloe and the other Insurgents. Hulk and his gladiators refused, but before the Emperor could kill them, the Surfer revived and destroyed all of the control slugs of the gladiators and slaves in the arena. Breaking out of the Arena, the Hulk led many others to freedom. A drop of his blood caused a flower rare to to spring forth, leading some to believe that he was the prophesied . ' '''*** ' ' Sitting opposite him,was another alien looking mercenary known by the name of Barrack Nhorr-he was known to many to be a strange humanoid ,covered by a durable, orange silicon-based body armored hide.They were known ' ' as Gholemoidians or Golems or Golemoids ,that grants him protection against nearly all forms of physical harm and gives him a rock-like appearance.He wore a similar costume as the Jovian,a Combat Utility Military Style vest,but one more suited to his huge,rocky statur,complete with strange Ruinic Symbols,of Gholemoidian designs,that crisscrossed,like huge red rock scratches in his leather like apparell.He wore a huge,Gholemoidian Broadsword upon his back and two,huge pistols,fit for his two great rocky five fingered hands.His cold,baby blue eyes,twinkled back at Young Thuvian Prince as he staired at him. ' ' Sitting opposite him,was another alien looking mercenary known by the name of Barrack Nhorr-he was known to many to be a strange species of durable, orange silicon-based substance,known as Gholemoidians ,that grants him protection against nearly all forms of physical harm and gives him a rock-like appearance. Shell The upper shell of the turtle is called the carapace. The lower shell that encases the belly is called the plastron. The carapace and plastron are joined together on the turtle's sides by bony structures called bridges. The inner layer of a turtle's shell is made up of about 60 bones that includes portions of the backbone and the ribs, meaning the turtle cannot crawl out of its shell. In most turtles, the outer layer of the shell is covered by horny scales called scutes that are part of its outer skin, or epidermis. Scutes are made up of a fibrous protein called keratin that also makes up the scales of other reptiles. These scutes overlap the seams between the shell bones and add strength to the shell. Some Gholemoidians do not have horny scutes. He wore a similar costume as the Jovian,a Combat Utility Military Style vest,but one more suited to his huge,rocky statur,complete with strange Ruinic Symbols,of Gholemoidian designs,that crisscrossed,like huge red rock scratches in his leather like apparel.He wore a huge,Gholemoidian Broadsword upon his back and two,huge pistols,fit for his two great rocky five fingered hands. ' ' ' ' ' In In oxygen-rich atmospheres, Barrack Nhorr also possesses vast superhuman strength almost comparable to his huge companion Janus Rockaway.' ' ' ' This mineral state also grants him an extremely prolonged lifespan.Since his species is somewhat based on an ancient turtle like humanoid species,Barrack Nhorr ,as many Gholemoideans are thought to have exceptional night vision due to the unusually large number of rod cells in their retinas.They have color vision with a wealth of cone subtypes with sensitivities ranging from the near Ultraviolet (UV A) to Red.' ' ' When fighting as a gladiator,with Janus Rockaway,in the Great Lhankmearian Arenas, he mostly relied on his physical power and extremely durable form, rather than actual fighting skills. He is, however, an experienced military strategist and consummate pragmatist, constantly assessing his environment so he can tell what actions are necessary for his continued survival.Bharrack Nhorr,often will insult or talk to his appointed,hoping confused him or her with insults and wise cracks or boasts of his strength and fighting skill,hoping make an enemy become sloppy and make mistakes in combat situations. ' ' ' He is capable of surviving impacts of great strength and force without sustaining injury, as his body is covered with an orange, flexible, rock-like hide. He is also able to withstand gunfire from high caliber weapons as well as armor piercing rounds. The highly advanced musculature generates fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him superhuman levels of stamina.' Aside from his physical attributes, Barrack Nhorr 's senses can withstand greater levels of sensory stimulation than an ordinary human, with the exception of his sense of touch. His lungs possess greater efficiency and volume than those of an ordinary human,since his species originated from an aquatic animal,such as a turtle.As a result, Barrack Nhorr is capable of holding his breath for much greater periods of time. Both Janus Rockaway and Barrack Nhorr,were two oddest of companions-a huge,hulking humanoid and his rocky Golem like companion.Both two of the fierest warriors. ' ' ‘’Fight you cowards’’a dark,gravely voiced broke through the other load tavern patrons merrymaking. ' There was a bold-eyed Brythundrian wench, sitting on the knee of a tawny-haired Darkhonean warriors knee—a wandering mercenary soldier, a deserter from some defeated army-perhaps somewhere on Terra-Prime or somewhere from beyond the stars-who could tell.He was a huge,large,walnut headed.dark skinned swarthy looking hard-faced man of maybe over 6 foot-maybe 7 foot.He had an almost oriental look,but a bulbous forehead,that came into a strange,bar shaped widows peak. High rising satanic eye brows,curved upward,like great scimitars inward toward each other .This gave the wolfish faced dark haired giant more sophisticated and threatening demeanor,than many of the fellows around him.He simply sat there and grinned a vulpine smile,bearing to canine fangs,like some humanoid predatory dog.A great black,scarlet and dark golden sash,made from leather,hung from his left armored shoulder pad down passed his broad deep chest and around his hip,toward his back area-which had a great Darkhonean Broadsword,strapped into it’s dark leather sheath.Odd energy weapon and a special knifes hung his combat ulity belf.also of Darkhonean design.Two other Darkhoneans sat silently behind his,keeoing their peace and not wanting insult their commanded by informing that as Darkhonean Pack leader,he was embarrassing them in public and should remain silent.Not boisterously get involved in some backward cultures retared sports. ‘’More-more-fight like men.not children you Terran spawned dogs.’’the Darkhonean shouted,lifting a cup of Darkhonean Wine,to encourage the two Thuleans still chocking each other.I have fifty Drakharr credits upon Juggass Tharns head,that he’d beat his twine brother Drunkuss Tharn in a fair choking fight.’’ Janus Rockaway and Barrack Nhorr both glaced over into the Darkhoneans direction,giving a sallure look of disgust and hopefully loud mouthed bad luck,brought on by the ancient Lords of Light and Darkness-a eons old interstellar slang term for the many good and bad super beings fighting the Great Titantic Temporal Cold Wars of the Multiverse.. Behind the the Jovian Primitive and Gholemoidean,was a tall,dark haired warrior,who stood almost as tall as Prince Toreus himself.He had cold steeling blue eyes and dark black hair,and was obviously of the same ancestry as the Thuvian Prince himself,but shared some ancestral traits of the Kalladon and Delkhon blood.Beside him was two figures-the bald ,Oriental looking Time Sorcerer Charin Kharr-a rare Half Delkhonean and half Shaintainean Temporal Wizard,who was currently travelling Janus Rockaway and company.He claims to be able to trace his lineage back to the ancient Chinese Emperors of the Shun Dynasty,upon Old Earth and the ancient Delkhonean Emperors of the Kharr Dynasty,upon the Delkhonean home world. Chairen Kharr ,claimed to be one of partial Atlantean blood-being they of one of many Elder Races-who eons ago controlled and conquered the infinite realms of temporal space,by way star gate technology plus cosmic and quantum temporal forces,to control matter and energy,to be used in many ways similar to those fictional and fantasy mystic wizards,to the Legion gained their name.The legion,it was said,were the true Guardians of peace and justice,throughout the infinite cosmos and infinite multiverse beyond.Beside was Lady Janisca Gravestone-a Jovian Primitive female warrior. The tall Thuvian approached Prince Toreus Rhann,striding across the beer and wine stained floor,with confidence of a stalking Lords of Lions himself would do,in a similar situation. This Thuvian was as much out of place in that den as a gray wolf among mangy rats of the gutters. His Thuvian shirt and combat vest could not conceal the hard, rangy lines of his powerful frame, the broad heavy shoulders, the massive chest, lean waist and heavy arms.The Thuvian Rangers eyes blue and smoldering; a shock of tousled black hair crowned his broad forehead. From his girdle hung a sword in a worn leather scabbard,with a pistol holster to the other side-stun twine billy-clubs,hung behind the blade and a knife from one boot strapped to right shine and another smaller stun baton from the other left shine.He looked down at the seat First Son of Thuvia and silvery Capronean Lion companion.Prince Toreus looked meeting the older Thuvian with the same intense stair.He kicked a wooden seat out from under the large Kharaidian Oak table. ‘’Well are you going to stand and stair at me and Shakhorja all night’’the Thuvian Prince shouted loudly to the standing Thuvian Ranger.’’Or are you going to sit down,By Thrull cousin Khotharr Khonn.’’' Fictional character biography is a member of planet Jovian native race. When she was thirteen years old, she was kidnapped by the Red King. At the time she was still in training and hadn't earned her marks (rites of passage resembling tattoos which are given by her people to those who show great strength in battle). But the elders of her people knew that she had the old "Shadow Strength", which seemingly is some sort of legendary physical ability. The Spikes were sent to attack her people, infecting everyone in her village. she possesses immense superhuman strength, which makes her one of the strongest known women in the Marvel Universes body is durable and impervious to high levels of force, pain, and disease: her skin can withstand extremes of temperature, as well as tremendous stresses and impacts without puncture wounds or lacerations. Her enhanced physiology renders her immune to all terrestrial diseases. She-Hulk also possesses a healing factor, which enabled her to completely recover, within minutes, from a skewering by the. was forced to slay her own father after he was no longer in control of himself. The elders told her to run, but refused, choosing instead to remain and fight, as she had surmised it was a good day to die. The Red King, still a boy at the time, ordered his guards to kill the Spikes and convinced to join his side. He had his guards throw a dart into body, marking her as his slave but still granted the rank of Lieutenant of his army. has powers inherited from both his parents. Like the Hulk, his father, he has superhuman endurance, regenerative abilities and superhuman strength, which, like his father, increases when he is enraged, although he isn't as strong as the Savage Hulk persona. He also can revert to a human form when calm or otherwise incapacitated. However, in his case, his other form is half-human, half-. From his mother, , he has the powers of an , emerging from his birth cocoon able to walk and talk within moments, and he can draw power from the planet and harden his body. The Jovian Syndicate is a criminal organization operated by the Jovian Crime Families.The long list of criminal activities credited to the Jovian Syndicate include the kidnapping and selling of crew members, assassinations, protection rackets, smuggling, and piracy. Jovian society, the males are slaves to the females. As a means of deceiving other species, however, the Jovian maintain the facade that the females are the slaves.Once sold to a male, the Jovian slave girls use their unique physiology to their advantage; their highly potent pheromones accelerate the metabolisms of males of many species, raising adrenaline production to dangerous levels which causes aggression and, ultimately, a form of delusion. Its most significant effect is to make them susceptible to suggestion. Not long after, the "owner" males begin taking orders from their "slave" females.Jovian Female tears, secreted by the females, contain a biochemical compound transmittable to many humanoid males. Upon skin contact, men became romantically infatuated and somewhat enthralled to the woman who infected them. The pheromones' effects are cumulative; the longer exposed, the more pronounced are the results.from its inception included among its principal activities smuggling, piracy, slave trading, and assassination.The Jovian females also secrete a highly-potent pheromone that accelerates the metabolisms of males of many species, raising adrenaline production to dangerous levels. It causes aggression and a form of delusion that makes them susceptible to suggestion. Powers and abilities Male and Female Jovian Primitives all possessed abilities that were derived from her Jovian Primitive heritage,Their durability, healing, and endurance also increase in proportion to battle damage and become incredibly resistant and strong,due the Jovian Super strong bones and Atlantean healing factors-to regenerate from injuries. has been shown to have both regenerative and adaptive healing abilities, including growing tissues to allow them to breathe underwater,surviving unprotected in space for extended periods (yet still eventually needing to breathe), and when injured, healing from most wounds within seconds. Jovian Primitive powerful legs allow him to leap into lower Earth orbit or across vast distances and they have displayed sufficient superhuman speed . Jovian Primitives are resistant to most forms of injury or damage. to an extent that battled the to a standstill whereas his own strength and fighting skills since had already dramatically increased. Many Jovian Primitives also was an expert fighter and tactician. a thinking, calculating, brutal weapon-toting warriors,who use the massive Jovian Broadswords,Jovian Knives and Jovian War Axes,that the Warrior Class have developed to fight in the Jovian Gladiatorial Arenas over the many centuries.Jovian Females are"vicious, seductive" and that "they say no human male can resist them." Jovian women are known for their wiles and sexual appetites that their seductive prowess stems in large part from the pheromones they release. These pheromones also have an incapacitating effect on females of most other species and is the very special, with a subtle, mystical power that drives men wild” Many Jovian Females of high Royal status are formidable combination of qualities; considerable physical beauty, a position of high privilege and prerogative, and influence over the will of men personality matched her gifts in their power; predominately expressed in her arrogance, sense of entitlement, disrespect for their perceived lessors, and an underlying loneliness.